


I Am Trevor's Undying Love For Quinton

by jb_slasher



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor watches <i>Red Dragon</i>. Often. Quinton doesn't mind. (future fic, Episode S08E10: "Badlaa")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Trevor's Undying Love For Quinton

"You've seen that movie way too many times."

"But still you never seem to get tired of hearing that sentence."

"I confess, but only if you'll kiss me again."

"Go ahead."

_____

"Never leave me?"

"I would never do a thing like that."

"You wouldn't?"

"I am still Trevor's undying love for Quinton. Do you see?"

"You've been watching Red Dragon again, haven't you?"


End file.
